Five Days of Heaven
by DarkxAngelxRaven123
Summary: Natsu and Gray get put together on a mission to a deserted island and they end up helping each other In numerous was.


Fairy Tail Fanfic

NatsuxGray

_Rated M; Romance, Comedy, Adventure_

**_Chapter one_**

It was early summer and all of the largest wizard guild wizards were relaxing inside. More like trying to avoid the blazing hot summer sun. Lucy, one of the newest members of the Fairy Tail guild, was in a heated argument with the blue cat named Happy, who is best friends with the only fire wizard in the guild, over which armor looked best on Erza, an S-Class wizard who can change sets of armor through different realms in a matter of seconds. Erza would try on various outfits and Happy would comment if it looked good or bad. Then Lucy would counter it with her own remark on if it was a keeper or not. The guild Master, Makarvo, was talking to Mirajane who would hand out beers to those who asked nicely and scold those who asked in an "inappropriate manner." Across the room sat a dark haired boy who was lost in his thoughts while looking out the window. Natsu was intensely checking out Gray from afar. He was taking in every inch over the ice wizard's face. The pink haired wizard could stare at his beautifully chiseled faced for hours. The way his midnight black hair lays perfectly and when Gray's in deep thought it falls to cover his dark blue eyes that cloud over when he's recalling something sad or over thinking some lame ass thing. Gray looked over and caught Natsu staring at him and flashed him a dashing smile. Ever so slowly and gracefully the dark haired boy stood up and walked over to the mission board, totally ignoring the salamander. Once Gray found one that paid a fair sum and seemed fairly simple he turned to tell the Master that he'd be taking off on his mission soon. It was then that Natsu got up and body slammed into the ice wizard who was caught off guard. His hand lightly brushed against his dick and the ice wizard tensed at the intrusion of Natsu's hand. The pink haired boy snickered and continued walking over to Happy.

"Hey Happy, let's go I'm starved!"

"Okay Natsu. Ooh can we go to that new place that has nice smelling fish?"

"Sure," Natsu took off towards the door when Erza grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close.

"**HEY! **What the fuck is your problem, Erza?"

"Natsu, did you not fucking hear the Master calling you?"

"N-no, I didn't. Lemme go and I'll go see what he wants."

"_Tch. _Dumb ass," Erza released him with a sigh and he darted over to the Master's side to see what the old hag wants.

"Natsu, I want you to go on this mission with Gray. Go home, pack some extra clothes, and go. It's a five day mission; have fun and try not to kick each other's asses." The Master shook his old wrinkled finger in their faces just to get the point across.

"No, Master, please, I can handle this without that faggot's help! Don't you trust me," Whined the dark haired wizard. _'What does that old man has planned? I hope he hasn't found out my feeling for Natsu. Plus, fire and ice don't work together…'_

"Gray, my decision is final. Get the hell out of here boys and don't let Fairy Tail down!" The Master chuckled and smacked both of the young wizard's butts and pushed them out the door. Natsu was the first to recover from the surprising news and grabbed Gray's hand.

"Since we're doing this mission together we should attempt to get along. For the sake of Fairy Tail's reputation." The pink haired wizard dragged Gray to his favorite café In Fiore.

"I'll be nice and treat you to some lunch," the salamander grinned and gave Gray's hand a quick squeeze before letting go. Once they ordered Natsu kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair._'Man I owe the old hag one for setting me up with Gray. Now I can be with him for five days and have him all to myself.' _Gray was trying to control himself when the food finally came out. He watched Natsu stuff his face like a pig. _'He has some food stuck on his face… Should I wipe it off for him? No, I can't I have to get under control. Focus on the mission. Not Natsu. Damn, I have to first lose this boner first. And touching him would just make it worse. I hope he hasn't noticed it yet.'_

"Man, now I've got some fire in my belly!" The pink haired boy giggled and burped a loud fire belch. He noticed Gray's untouched food when he looked over to make sure it was a dream that Gray was eating lunch with him.

"Hey, uh Gray, are you gonna eat that?" Gray looked up from his musings and blushed.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be right back."

"Okay, but hurry times-a-ticking and we still need to go pack." Gray nodded his head and made a mad dash for the bathroom leaving a fidgeting and confused Natsu behind.


End file.
